O amor esta no Ar
by Aleh Evans
Summary: uma continuação de Reliquias da morte, mostrando o que acontece entre Harry e Gina/ Rony e Hermione...


N/A:Uma continuação... O que acontece com Harry e Gina? O ultimo livro da serie (Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte)

CAPITULO – 37

O AMOR ESTA NO AR

Assim que Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da antiga sala de Dambledore, cansados de mais para se agüentarem em pé, rumaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinoria, onde encontraram toda a família Waesley sentados, Gina continuava ao lado da Srª Waesley. Rony sentou-se ao lado de Jorge, hermione se despediu de todos e subiu seu antigo dormitório. Harry olhou em volta mais uma vez e seus olhos recaíram na casula dos Waesley sentada ao lado de sua mãe. E agora o que aconteceria? Tudo voltaria a ser como antes?

Se passava tanta coisa em sua cabeça e ele não sabia o que vinha pela frente, só saiba que agora sua vida seria uma vida normal, aquela que sempre desejará.

--Harry você esta sentindo alguma coisa?—Perguntou Gina. Harry saiu de seus devaneios e voltou a olhar Gina.

--Você perguntou alguma coisa Gina?—disse ele.

--se você esta se sentindo bem?—disse ela novamente.

--Estou bem, só um pouco cansado.—respondeu ele.

--Então querido, suba tome um banho e descanse, você precisa.—disse a Srª Waesley.—Você também Rony.

Harry e Rony subiram para seus antigos dormitorios, Rony foi o primeiro a entrar no banheiro. Harry caminhou ate sua antiga cama, tirou sua varinha do bolso e a colocou no criado ao lado, tirou sua bolsa do pescoço abriu-a e tirou o espelho de duas faces, o pomo de ouro que continha a pedra da ressurreição, como Dambledore planejou tudo, como pensou em tudo nos mínimos detales.

Tudo passou tão rápido, em um ano ele estava entrando naquela escola, conhecendo um mundo novo, o seu mundo, conheceu Rony, Hermione, os Waesley e claro Gina, a casula, que despertou vários sentimentos nele, sentimentos esse que o fazia se perguntar se ainda teria uma chance com ela. Sua vida foi cheia de confusões, seu destino tinha sido marcado, mais e agora?

--E agora o que vai ser de nossas vidas?—Harry pensou alto.

--Da sua eu não sei meu amigo , mais da minha pretendo resolver assim que descansar.—disse Rony se jogando na cama.—Amanha você vai para Toca com a gente ou vai voltar a morar com os trouxas?

--Hum, acho que vou para a toca com vocês, e depois vou arrumar a antiga casa de Sirius.—Respondeu Harry.

--Harry, a Mione esta pensando em ir para a Austrália procurar os pai dela, você vai com a gente?—Disse Rony.

--Quando?

--Assim que pudermos.

--vou com você.—disse ele entrando no banheiro.

Quando voltou para o quarto Rony já roncava, deitou-se na cama e nem percebeu quando o sono veio, estava muito cansado, dois dias sem dormir e ainda tinha feito uma cansativa viagem, vigem essa que o ajudou a se livrar da profecia e a salvar o mundo mágico.

O castelo estava silencioso quando acordou, a lua estava alta no céu, iluminado todo o território de Hogwarts. Harry se levantou, viu que Rony, Neville e os outros dormiam tranqüilamente, saiu do dormitório sem fazer nenhum barulho para não acordá-los. Desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal, estava com fome, talvez fosse ate a cozinha, ou chama-se Monstro, foi quando desceu o ultimo degrau q avistou os cabelos ruivos e lisos de Gina.

Como ele sabia que era Gina que estava ali?

Simples ele sentiu que era Gina, como todas as vezes em que ela estava por perto, e desde quando ele sentia isso?

Não saberíamos responder, talvez sempre tenha sentido isso, desde que a conheceu sempre esteve ali escondido, esperando uma oportunidade para aparecer.

Ficou para no ultimo degrau a observando de longe, ela mais calma agora, mais bonita, mais mulher, não mais aquela menininha bobinha que sempre corava quando ele estava por perto. Sorriu ao lembrar disso, caminhou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado.

--Sem sono?—Perguntou.

--Não só pensando um pouco.—Respondeu ela.—E você?

--Morto de fome.—Ela sorriu e olhou para ele.

--Só você mesmo...—Disse ela.

--Porque?

--sabe que horas são?—ela perguntou. E ele respondeu negativamente com a cabeça.—3:40 da manha.

--Er nossa isso tudo? Hum... Bom dia Gi!

--Dia.—ela sorriu mais ainda para ele, e como Harry gostava daquele sorriso.—acho que você vai ter que esperar um pouco para o café da manhã Harry, todos estão dormindo.

--Hum... Então vamos ter que ir ate a cozinha.

--E não é...

--Perigoso? Gi, de perigo eu entendo bem, se não for a perigo vai a me matar, vai ser a fome.

--Nossa nunca te vi tão bem humorado.

--Vamos logo eu estou com fome.—disse ele indo em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda a puxando para fora.

--Ainda bem que ela não nos viu saindo, seria bronca na certa.—disse Gina.—você pelo menos poderia ter trago a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto.

--Deixa disso.—disse Harry.

--E se há alguém acordado no castelo?—perguntou ela.

--E há algum problema? Nos não estamos em aula—Respondeu ele.

--falando nisso vocês vão voltar para Hogwarts para terminar os estudos?—perguntou Gina.

--Hum... Eu acho que sim, bom agora eu tenho que pensar e planejar o futuro.

--É estranho.—ela riu um pouco.—você planejando um futuro...

--Realmente e estranho, de planejar eu sei, o mais difícil vai ser o futuro.

--Harry, você sempre quis ser um auror, isso já é um bom começo.—disse ela.

--Sabe, eu não quero mais ser auror, minha vida já foi muito conturbada e cheia de perigos, quero uma coisa manos perigosa.

--humm—foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, estava muito feliz em saber que ele não queria mais perigos para sua vida.

--E você o que pretende ser?

--Estava pensando em ser medi-bruxa—respondeu ela.

--Uma boa profissão—Disse Harry.

--Bom dia, o que os senhores desejam?—Perguntou o elfo que os viu entrando na cozinha.

--Um empadão de rins e um suco de abóbora para mim—Disse Harry ao elfo domestico.

--Só isso Srº?—Perguntou o elfo.

--Sim, para mim é só.—respondeu ele.

--E a senhorita?—perguntou

--Só um suco de abóbora, não estou com fome, muito obrigado.—Disse Gina, e o elfo se retirou para atender o pedido deles—Ao contrario de você harry eu Jantei.—ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

Harry caminhou até onde ela estava sentada, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Gina. Olhou tudo em volta, a quanto tempo não entrava naquela cozinha, viu elfos e mais elfos trabalhando, talvez para o café da manha, e nem perceberam a presença dos dois ali, sentiu saudades de Dobby, na realidade sentia saudades de todos aqueles que se foram, seus pais, Sirius, Dambledore, Edwiges, Olho Tonto, Dobby, Tonks, Lupin, Fred e muitos outros.

--Aqui Srº o que o Srº pediu—Disse o elfo se retirando

--Que horas nos vamos votar para a Toca?—Perguntou Harry.

--Depois do almoço—Respondeu Gina.—Estão você vai com a gente?

--Claro! Antes de voltar para a casa de Sirius quero passar as férias com os meus amigos, Hermione esta planejando ir para a Austrália procurar os pais dela –Disse Harry enquanto cortava seu empadão em pedaços.

Gina abaixou a cabeça enquanto Harry prestava atenção em sua comida, ela pareceu ficar triste, agora que a guerra tinha acabado, ela pensou que tudo mudaria, que Harry voltaria com ela, mais não, ele Rony e Hermione estavam pensando em passar as férias na Austrália procurando os Granger, ela mais uma vez ficaria para traz, só porque era a mais nova. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, mais não mostraria seus sentimentos a ele, não daquela forma, seria forte como sempre foi.

--Eu estava pensando em todo mundo ir, vai ser bom, esfriar uma pouco a cabeça, essa viagem faria bem para todos nos, principalmente para os seus pais, o que você acha?—Perguntou ele se virando par ela.—eu ainda tenho que fala sobre essa idéia com a Mione.

--Achei uma boa idéia Harry, mais acho que você está esquecendo que mais pais não vão poder pagar uma viagem dessa.

--Isso não tem problema—Harry lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

--Não, Harry, isso não.—ela contestou.

--Porque não? Gi eu quero que vocês vão, vocês são a minha única família, e Rony gostaria muito tenho certeza.

--Harry...

--Sua resposta não vale.

--E jogo sujo isso Harry.—Protestou Gina.

--Vamos?—chamou ele.

Caminharam de volta ao salão comunal em silencio, a Mulher Gorda que ainda estava dormindo e foi acordada pelos dois, ela reclamou mais os deixou entrar, os dois se sentaram na poltrona próxima a janela e ficaram um bom tempo observando o céu, as estrelas, mais perdidos em pensamentos.

O dia começava a clarear, Gina se levantou da poltrona e foi para frente da janela ver o sol nascer.

--É lindo!—Exclamou ela tirando Harry de seus devaneios e a observando próxima à janela e o nascer do sol iluminando sei rosto e cabelos, como ela ficava mais linda, se levantou e foi ate ela, não sabia se a abraçava ou deixava como estava.

--É lindo mesmo.—_"e te deixa mais linda do que já é"._ Ele teve vontade de dizer. Decidiu-se por para ao lado dela mesmo, como se sentia tímido ao lado dela, queria dizer o quanto sentia por ela dizer o quanto sentia a falta dela, que sempre que podia a vigiava pelo mapa do Maroto.

Ela podia estar certa seria uma boa voltar para Hogwarts e terminar a escola, pelo menos assim estaria próximo dela novamente, poderiam conversar sempre, e quem sabe ele tomasse coragem de voltasse com ela.

O sol já nascera quando ouviram passos vindo das escadas do dormitório feminino, Harry e Gina olharam para trás e viram uma Hermione completamente arrumada, foi ai que os dois notaram que ainda estavam de pijama.

--Bom dia—Disse Hermione.

--Dia Mione—responderam os dois, caminharam ate o sofá e se sentaram. O que Hermione os segui e se sentou de frente para os dois.

--Vocês acordaram cedo—Disse ela para o casal.

--Eu perdi o sono por volta das 3h da manha.—Disse Gina.

--Acordei com fome por volta das 3:40h da manha.—Disse Harry.—Hum... Vou subir e me trocar, os outros já devem estar acordando.

--Também vou.—Disse Gina acompanhado Harry ate as escadas onde separavam os dormitorios femininos dos masculinos.

Harry adentrou em seu dormitório olhou para as camas, todos os seus colegas ainda dormiam, pegou sua mochila que estava ao lado de sua cama e tirou uma muda de roupa e a vestiu. Foi ate a cama de Rony.

--Rony, Hermione esta lá em baixo te esperando.—Disse Harry se virando e saído de perto da cama do amigo e indo ao banheiro escovar os dentes e ao sair deu de cara com um rony completamente arrumado. Começou a rir.—Acho que eu deveria ter usado esta tática muitas outras vezes.—Rony, o olhou de cara feia fazendo Harry rir mais ainda.—vamos então?

Os dois saíram do dormitório e desceram as estadas e encontrando com Hermione, Gina e Carlinhos sentados no sofá conversando, Hermione e Gina logo olharam para as escadas do dormitório masculino vendo um Harry risonho e um Rony de cara emburrada descendo as escadas.

--Posso saber o que você fez para que meu irmão acordasse cedo?—Carlinhos perguntou a Harry, e este abriu um largo sorriso.

--Nada Carlinhos, só disse a verdade.—respondeu Harry olhando para Hermione. Gina não se conteve e começou a rir.

--conta essa história direito Harry.—pediu Gina.

--Se eu soubesse que ele acordava tão rapidamente desse modo já teria usado essa tática mais antes.—respondeu ele.

--É serio? –perguntou ela, e Harry respondeu afirmamente com a cabeça.—Deixa os meninos saberem disso, Roniquinho.

--Nem sonhe...—retrucou Rony.

--Ou o que?—perguntou ela.

--você sabe...—respondeu ele com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, que fez Gina gargalhar.

--essa não cola mais Rony—disse Gina voltando a se sentar.

--do que vocês estão falando?—perguntou Hermione, fazendo Rony corar, Harry e Carlinhos riem.

--e eu que pensei que você fosse mais inteligente Mione—Disse Gina fazendo uma cara de desapontada.

--neste assunto ela e mais inexperiente do que ele.—disse Harry a Gina e se sentando ao lado da garota.

--inexperiente em que Harry James Potter?—perguntou Hermione.

--ela não que mesmo que você diga né Harry?—Perguntou Gina no ouvido de Harry, o que o fez sentir um arrepio.

--espero que não—ele responde baixinho só para que Gina o escutasse.

--Galera eu vou dar um passeio por ai, vejo vocês no café da manha.—Disse Carlinhos se levantando e saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

--Você não me respondeu Harry.—disse Hermione.

--Não e nada Mione.—disse ele rapidamente.

--acho bom—disse ela de volta.—Rony você já falou com o Harry sobre os meus pais?—Perguntou ela para Rony que acabou se sentando ao lado dela, ainda muito constrangido.

--falei, e ele disse que vai, não é Harry?—disse Rony.

--É, Mione eu estava pensando porque não todos?

--ótima idéia Harry.—disse Hermione abrindo um largo sorriso. Harry imediatamente olhou vitorioso para Gina que por mais que tentasse não demonstrar nada sorriu para ele.

--O que você acha Rony—Perguntou Harry.

--também gostei da idéia, depois do café da manha falamos com os meus pais.—disse ele sorrindo também.

Rony se levantou, no que Hermione o segui seu gesto, Gina que também estava se levantando foi segurado por Harry, ela o olhou e ele disse bem baixinho "Não", e ela voltou a se sentar, Rony e Hermione saíram pelo buraco do retrato deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

--você esta querendo dizer...

--isso mesmo que você esta pensando.---respondeu Harry.

--desde quando?—perguntou ela abrindo um sorriso.

--desde ontem, bom depois que você saiu da sala precisa o Rony falou alguma coisa sobre se os elfos já tinham saído e quando dei por mim os dois já estavam se beijando.—explicou Harry.—e ontem ele falou alguma coisa sobre pedi-la em namoro.

--e serio?—disse ela um pouco abismada mais feliz.

--se não fosse ele nem teria levantado da cama quando eu disse que ela estava esperando ele aqui, tinha que ter visto, eu disse isso e foi escovar os dentes, quando voltei eleja estava arrumado, e olha que ele demora.

--Disso eu sei—disse ela. Por alguns minutos os dois ficaram em silencio, um silencio muito constrangedor era o que Harry achava, mais como ele conseguiria falar com ela, tudo bem que sempre se encontravam sozinhos, como agora. Ele a olhou, ela estava perdida em pensamentos, "A hora é agora Harry" disse para si mesmo.

--vem comigo Gina.—ela a fez se levantar tão rápido que a garota se assustou, ele a fez subir ate o dormitório masculino.

--Harry o que nos estamos fazendo aqui?—ela perguntou.

--Vim pegar uma coisa...—foi ate a bolsa que há dias anda em seu pescoço e retirou de lá o mapa do maroto.—Vem vamos...

Os dois desceram novamente as escadas e quando chegaram ao salão Harry mirou a varinha para pergaminho velho e disse:

--Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.—o pergaminho se abriu mostrando todo o castelo. Gina chegou mais perto para ver, e logo Harry mostrou os pontos de Rony e Hermione nos jardins próximo a cabana de Hagrid, pareciam estar parados pois os pontos não andavam.

Gina procurou Carlinhos e este estava no corredor do 2º andar, voltou a olhar os pontos do Salão comunal onde estavam, viu os dormitórios, seus pais ainda dormiam, seus irmão também pareciam estar dormindo, o Salão principal começava a se encher de gente.

--pensei que eles estivessem em um lugar mais reservado...—disse Harry.

--Harry James Potter...

--Sim senhorita Waesley?

--olha lá o que você fala, nem parece que você conhece meu irmão e a Hermione, o Rony e lento, Hermione certinha de mais. Sabe ate hoje me pergunto a quem o Rony puxou.—disse Gina.

--acho que isso você deveria perguntar a seus pais.—disse ele.

--já perguntei, e sabe o que mamãe me respondeu, _"eu que me pergunto a quem você puxou, nem eu nem seu pai e muito menos seus irmão são tão curiosos do que você mocinha"._

--ela tem razão.—disse ele.

--arg, ate você?—retrucou ela saindo de perto dele e se sentando.

--Ate eu o que mocinha?—perguntou ele indo ate onde ela tinha se sentado e ficou de frente para ela agachado.

--ate você esta me chamando de curiosa—respondeu ela.

--mais você é.

--não sou.

--é sim.

--não sou.

--é e ponto final.

--Arg, eu te odeio.

--eu já acho que não.

--porque?

--eu também te amo.

Ela não falou mais nada depois disso, só ficou o encarado, era mesmo o que ela estava pensando que era, uma declaração? Mais ele poderia ter dito de madrugada ou então quando estavam vendo o sol nascer...

--Ha...Harry...

--eu acho que já sei o que você deve esta pensando. Eu poderia muito bem ter dito isso antes, mais fiquei com medo.--disse ele agora cortando o contato com os olhos dela.

Ela sorriu e levou sua mão no rosto dele o levantando com delicadeza fazendo com que seus olhos novamente se encontrassem, o vede no azul. Ele levantou a fazendo levantar, sem perder o contato visual.

Não era preciso dizer nada, ele a aproximou mais de si e a beijou, o mapa do maroto foi esquecia por completo junto com a varinha em cima do sofá. Foi como se tivessem voltado o tempo e revivido novamente aquele primeiro beijo, talvez tenham se passado anos ou talvez horas, mais a sensação de tela em seus braços novamente lhe trazia mais paz, a sensação dos seus lábios nos dela lhe renovava as energias.

--HUM HUM.

Ao ouvirem isso os dois se separaram, e viram quase todos os Waesley os olhando, a Srº Waesly tinha um sorriso no rosto, assim como seu marido, Jorge estava à frente junto com Percy, Gui já tinha sentado junto com Fleur no sofá.

--Potter, ela pode ter perdido um irmão, mais ainda tem mais cinco.—Disse Jorge.

--Jorge Waesley, deixa sua irmã e o Harry em paz.—disse Molly.—olha que gracinha Arthur a nossa Gininha esta namorando.

Se Harry já tinha ficado vermelho quando, quase todos os Waesley os viram imagine agora, a Srª Waesley o tinha deixado mais envergonhado. Gina também parecia esta do mesmo jeito, porque agora podiam confundir seu rosto com os cabelos.

--estamos ficando velhos Molly, o nosso mais velho se casa, a mais nova já esta namorando, vou começar a fez que nem os trouxas e pintar os cabelos.—disse o Srº Waesley fazendo todos no Salão rirem, ate alguns alunos que estava saindo para tomar o café.—Vamos crianças antes que perdemos o café da manha.

--Harry querido, onde esta o Rony, ele ainda esta dormindo?—perguntou Molly , fazendo Harry e Gina terem um ataque de tosse.—O que?

Jorge foi ate o sofá e pegou o pergaminho ainda aberto com a varinha de Harry em cima, entregou a mesma ao dono e procurou o ponto do irmão, estava no mesmo lugar, junto de Hermione, agora estavam rumando para o castelo.

--É mamãe a senhora pode ir se preparando para mais um casal.—disse Jorge fixando o mapa.

--O que o nosso Roniquinho esta namorando?—Perguntou Gui, se levantando, já sabia o que era aquilo que o irmão tinha pego.—deixa eu ver?

--já fechei.—disse Jorge entregando o pergaminho a Harry.—Alem do mais você poderá ver com os seus próprios olhos assim que chegarmos ao salão principal.

Harry guardou o mapa e a varinha no bolso, entrelaçou a sua mão na de Gina e desceram junto com os outros para tomarem o café da manha, por mais que ele tenha comido de madrugada, na companhia de Gina, resolveu comer alguma coisa.

Assim que chegaram no salão encontraram Rony e Hermione sentados um do lado do outro e Carlinhos à frente do casal, Harry e Gina se sentaram ao lado de Carlinhos deixando que Jorge se sentasse ao lado Hermione e Gui com Fleur se sentasse ao lado de Rony, e ao lado de Harry se sentaram o Srº e a Srª Waesley.

--onde vocês foram?—perguntou Gina.

--fomos dar uma volta pelo castelo, pensamos que vocês estavam logo a traz—Disse Hermione corando uma pouco.—o que vocês ficaram fazendo?

--Conversando.—disse Gina se servindo de suco de abóbora e um pãozinho.

--como se não soubéssemos que vocês espiariam o mapa do maroto.—disse Rony.

--Nos!—disseram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que todos no salão olhassem para eles.

--que isso maninho? Nos não faríamos uma coisa dessas.—disse Gina fazendo cara de que nem sabia o que era aquele tal mapa.

--o não imagina...—retrucou Rony.

Harry já tinha terminado seu café, só estava esperando os outros, Gina ainda fingia não saber da existência do mapa, Carlinhos olhava para a mesa da corvinal, melhor dizendo para uma oriental conhecia do grupo, voltou a olhar para Gina que terminava seu suco.

--o que foi—perguntou ela, ele simplesmente mostrou um dos irmãos mais velhos dela, e para onde ele estava olhando.—não acredito.

--no que?—perguntaram Rony e Hermione.

--já terminaram?—perguntou ela para o casal que responderam afirmamente.—então vamos?

Os quatro se levantaram e saíram do salão e foram para os jardins, Harry ainda entrelaçava sua mão na de Gina, fazendo a garota sorrir com o gesto. Pararam em frente ao que era o corujal, pois estava destruído, Harry se encostou na parede e abraçou Gina, Rony e Hermione pararam de frente para um buraco na parede que dava para ver os jardins.

--o que aconteceu?—perguntou Hermione se virando para eles.

--e acho que o tempo de uma pós-guerra esta fazendo surgir muitos casais, vocês não sabe o que eu vi...—começou Harry.

--O que, ou melhor quem?—perguntou Hermione.

--Meu irmão Carlinhos e Cho Chang.—respondeu Gina.

Rony que ainda estava virado de costas para os outros, se virou ao ouvir o que sua irmão caçula tinha acabado de dizer.

--Harry?

--se você estiver perguntando o que eu acho disso Rony, ela pode ser feliz com quem ela quiser, e vocês sabem muito bem que não e a Chang e que eu amo.

Só agora que Rony percebeu que sua irmã estava abraçada a Harry, Gina olhou para o irmão que ainda parecia esta assimilando o que Harry acabara de dizer, praticamente ele tinha dito que estava comigo e que me amava.

--Vocês estão namorando?—perguntou Hermione.

--Bom...—Harry se soltou do abraço de Gina, fazendo ela ficar de frente para ele, pegou sua mão.—Gina você que namorar comigo?

--Harry, eu acho que você esta um pouco atrasado com essa pergunta, já que todos os meus irmãos, há claro tirando o Rony, acham que estamos namorando, eu só passo dizer sim.

Harry deu um selinho na agora sua namorada, fazendo Rony reclamar e Hermione rir.

--Harry,não se esqueça que ela ainda tem mais cinco irmãos?—disse Rony quando os dois se separaram.

--Rony, pode deixar eu já consegui a permissão dos outros quatro.—disse Harry fazendo com que Gina e Hermione rissem.—Rony, vocês ainda não responderam a pergunta que Gina fez no café.

--para que eu preciso responder se vocês já sabem da resposta.—disse ele ao amigo.

--então podes concluir por nos mesmos que vocês estão namorando?—perguntou Gina.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas assim, como Hermione.

Estava no ar tudo agora seria mais tranqüilo, suas vidas seriam como sempre sonharam, e nada melhor do que o amor para alegrar a todos, principalmente para aqueles que perderam parentes na guerra, o amor mais uma vez salvou não só ao menino que sobreviveu, mais aqueles que o radiavam, a família que ele nunca teve agora passara a existir, por mais que ele planeja-se seu futuro, ele estava interligado com o amor, principalmente como de uma linda ruivinha, que sempre fez parte de sua vida desde que entrou para o mundo mágico.

Quem diria que aquela menininha ruivinha que o desejou boa sorte, hoje se tornaria sua namorada, e que sabe mais a frente se tornaria sua esposa?

Uma família e uma vida calma era tudo o que Harry James Potter sempre sonhara em ter, e hoje ganhara tudo que sempre sonhara, os Waesley tinha se tornado sua família e agora com a morte de Voldemort ele poderia ter sua vida de um garota normal, que poderia namorar, casar e ter filhos, netos...

Mais enfim o amor que estava no ar fez nascer muito mais...


End file.
